Histoire d'Emilie : Vie de poupée, galère
by millenium d'argent
Summary: Basé sur le dessin animé Princesse Sarah... La vision des choses de la poupée Emilie.
1. La boutique du vieux couturier

**Mémoires d'Emilie : Vie de poupée, galère ! **

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient! (Dommage, mais...)

Résumé : Pensées de la poupée Emilie… Sa vision acide et décalée des humains…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 1 : La boutique du vieux couturier

Hé bien, bonjour. Je me présente, je suis une poupée. Comment ça une poupée ça ne parle pas ? Bien sûr que je parle. D'ailleurs, vous m'entendez. Non ?

Bon, reprenons. Je n'ai pas de nom et je m'en passe très bien.

Je ne sais pas quand je suis née… Oui, été fabriquée, d'accord !

Je sais que nous sommes à Londres, Angleterre, 1885. Oui, je suis géniale, je lis les dates du calendrier ! Nous sommes même en janvier. Il doit faire froid dehors mais la boutique est chaude. A ce qu'il parait ! Moi, avec mon corps de porcelaine et de sciure, je n'ai jamais froid ! Ha ha ha !

Je suis une très belle poupée ! (Non, je ne suis pas narcissique !)

Mes cheveux sont des vrais cheveux blonds ! (Non, je ne suis pas stupide comme toutes les blondes ! La malheureuse qui a vendu ses cheveux au fabricant de poupées pour survivre, peut être ! Mais cela n'est pas mon affaire…)

Mes yeux sont bleus, mon visage de porcelaine a été peint à la main, j'ai des longs cils et de vrais sourcils ! Bref, je suis un chef d'œuvre !

Non, je ne me prends pas pour la Reine du monde ! Juste la Reine des poupées…

J'ai été acheté par un couturier pour jeunes filles.

Il dirige une boutique dans une galerie commerçante.

C'est une boutique élégante, même si au niveau de la surface commerciale, c'est plutôt minable, avouons le ! Le couturier est vieux, vilain, bedonnant et court sur pattes.

Il mène à la baguette ses employés mais au fond, c'est un brave homme.

Je lui sers à présenter les modèles. C'est mon job. Assise dans un petit sofa miniature, je trône en vitrine comme une princesse et je regarde les passants.

Autant vous dire que j'ai vu de tout !

Cela c'est le côté face. Côté pile, j'entends les palabres des mères de gamines gâtées.

Le vieux a drôlement de la patience ! Il est vrai que le client est roi…

Certaines petites filles sont charmantes… D'autres pas.

Parfois je pense que j'aurais pu finir comme jouet. Horreur ! Etre tripatouillée par des mains sales, gluantes de bonbons, écouter les confidences stupides de gosses névrosées, être jetée au rebut après un an, pire, passer de sœur à petite sœur…

Merci mon Dieu de me permettre de parader, hautaine et fière, dans une vitrine de mode, traitée avec égards par tout le monde, habillée délicatement.

Le monde du commerce et de la mode n'a plus de secrets pour moi !

Parfois, je déteste les vêtements dont on m'attife. Mais c'est mon rôle d'en changer régulièrement. Je ne vais pas me plaindre ! Je vois du monde et personne ne me maltraite ni me salit. Finalement pour une poupée je m'en sort plutôt bien !

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…


	2. L'enfant gâtée

**Mémoires d'Emilie : Vie de poupée, galère ! **

**Mémoires d'Emilie : Vie de poupée, galère ! **

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient! (Dommage, mais...)

Résumé : Pensées de la poupée Emilie… Sa vision acide et décalée des humains…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 2 : L'enfant gâtée

Aujourd'hui, je porte une robe rouge. Ce n'est pas ma préférée.

Un cri perçant résonne à travers la vitrine. Encore une gamine qui admire ma perfection et rêve de posséder une telle merveille ! (Non, non, je ne suis PAS narcissique !)

Jolie la petite. De grands yeux vert bleu (tiens, je n'ai pas encore vu pareille couleur !), des cheveux noirs soyeux, un teint pâle (jamais vu un teint si blanc non plus chez un humain. A part les malades mais celle-là a l'air en bonne santé…), une finesse et une grâce remarquable… Bref, elle pourrait presque rivaliser avec une poupée !

Elle porte un somptueux manteau orné de fourrure et une toque assortie.

Qu'est ce qu'elle glapit ?

« J'ai trouvé Emilie ! »

Hein ? Emilie ?

Elle tire quelque chose avec surexcitation. Un homme d'âge moyen. Il a l'air épuisé et avachi qu'ont tous les parents gâteaux. Je parie qu'il a passé la journée à se faire traîner dans les magasins de jouets par sa gamine impossible à satisfaire.

« Regarde papa ! Je savais qu'elle était là, elle m'attendait ! »

Moi ? Elle parle de moi ? Bon. Modèle : enfant unique gâtée pourrie, s'ennuyant seule et parlant à des gens imaginaires. Une folledingue, quoi…

Décidemment je m'amuse, cet après-midi !

Et si tu crois que je t'attends, gamine, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

J'ai une carrière de modèle à mener, moi !

Voilà le papa qui rentre. Cédant au caprice de sa progéniture, j'entends qu'il essaye de m'acheter ! M'acheter ? Je ne suis pas à vendre, moi, Monsieur ! Je suis un modèle précieux ! Je suis l'emblème du magasin ! Je…

D'ailleurs le vieux lui a vite rappelé tout ça et a éjecté avec hauteur le bonhomme !

Ha, ha, ha ! Echec au Roi ! Il fait retraite piteuse vers son enfant.

Merde, voilà la petite peste qui rentre ! Quel culot ! La gamine se présente poliment et trottine avec application derrière le commerçant qui l'ignore avec superbe.

Qu'est ce qu'elle jacasse ? Elle s'appelle Sarah. Bon, et alors ? Elle est ici avec son papa… Oui, ça je le vois bien ! Et alors ? Elle va rentrer en pension et rester seule…

Et alors, et alors, et alors ? Sauf son amie Emilie… Elle y tient la cinglée !

Mais elle a enfin attiré l'attention du vieux singe. Mauvais, ça !

Je ne savais pas encore à quel point…

Papa-gâteau rentre humblement. A-t-il honte de la folie de son enfant ?

Un bon sourire détend les traits sévères du couturier. Qu'est ce que qu'il dit …

« Alors, elle lui avait déjà donné un nom ? »

Il a l'air… Emu ? Hé, là !

Cela sent mauvais ! Au secooouuurs ! Ne cède pas !

Le voilà qui tourne en rond, perplexe. Je sens qu'il va prendre une décision.

Ces quelques secondes sont atroces pour moi. Pitié, pitié, pitié…

Il parle.

« Je vais vous faire ce grand plaisir… »

HEIN ?

Il vante l'intelligence de la gamine. Mais elle est fooolllle !

Et son exigence. Ca par contre je suis entièrement d'accord !

Il me saisit et m'arrache à ma vitrine bien-aimée.

Lache moi ! Je ne veux pas ! A l'aide ! Police !

Le vieux décide de me donner… Me DONNER ? Alors je ne vaux même pas un penny ?

Grandeur et décadence !

Et de me mettre dans une boîte par-dessus le marché…


	3. La neige

**Mémoires d'Emilie : Vie de poupée, galère !** - Humor

Pensées de la poupée Emilie… Sa vision acide et décalée des humains…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 3 : La neige

La gamine proteste encore.

« Mais Monsieur, si vous mettez ma petite Emilie dans une boîte, elle va étouffer! »

Bien vu, la timbrée! Une poupée ne respire pas, crétine!

Toutefois je préfère quand même ne pas m'y retrouver la tête en bas.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais, il ne faut pas ! »

Il ne faut pas me donner, surtout, idiot !

Le commerçant me tend à la petite peste qui sourit benoîtement.

« Prenez Emilie dans vos bras, je sais qu'elle y sera bien ! »

Pas vrai ! Menteur, Judas !

Elle arrondit les bras et je me retrouve collée contre elle.

Voilà, mon destin est scellé.

Je finis comme les autres. Aux mains d'une petite morveuse.

Je suis entraînée hors de la boutique. Le vieux ne me dit même pas au revoir.

Ha, il a vite oublié l'emblème de son magasin !

Les hommes sont versatiles et peu fidèles. Même envers les poupées ! Retenez ça !

La gamine… Bon, d'accord, _Sarah_, ne se sent plus de joie.

Elle danse devant son père en me signalant toutes les merveilles à voir.

Tu crois que je ne sais pas m'en rendre compte toute seule ?

Que son verbiage est fatigant.

Enfin, j'ai compris qu'elle allait être bouclée dans une pension de demoiselles.

Et alors ?

Alors, cela signifie pour moi de longues heures de repos pendant les heures de cours !

Ah, vous n'y aviez pas pensé, hein ? Comme je suis maligne !

Nous débouchons dans la rue.

Cri de Sarah. Il neige. Elle n'a jamais vu la neige car elle vient des Indes.

« La neige ! Regarde, Emilie, c'est ça, la neige ! »

Ça va. J'ai compris. C'est marrant. Des tas de petits flocons blancs qui tombent régulièrement. Je ricane en voyant les gens glisser.

Finalement ce n'est pas si mal de se faire porter.

Nous grimpons dans un joli petit attelage. Le poney est mignon.

Un garçon blond très mal habillé conduit. Il s'appelle Peter.

Ce Monsieur Crewe pourrait peut-être lui payer un costume en rapport avec le chic de la voiture ? Je ne voudrais pas critiquer, mais ça fait désordre.

J'observe avec intérêt les artères londoniennes.

Qui sait quand j'aurai encore l'occasion de me divertir ?

Je suis sûrement bonne pour être prisonnière de cette pension.

Et puis qui dit pension dit élèves. Je vais souffriiiir !

Je maudis encore le commerçant.

Jusqu'à la septième génération.

Incluse !

Rue grise, l'attelage tourne autour d'un square aux arbres déplumés.

La gamine s'est tue. Apparemment on se rapproche du lieu de son supplice.

Elle se crispe sur moi. Aie ! Attention, quoi !

Comment sera cette fameuse pension ?


	4. L'adieu larmoyant

**Mémoires d'Emilie : Vie de poupée, galère !** - Humor

Pensées de la poupée Emilie… Sa vision acide et décalée des humains…

Disclaimer : Je voudrais bien au moins Emilie, mais _rien_ ne m'appartient...

Des critiques, des louanges () ? N'hésitez pas !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 4 : L'adieu larmoyant

Cette pension ?

Elle est moche.

Un bâtiment de briques rouges avec une grande plaque de laiton : "_Mlle Mangin, collège de premier choix pour jeunes dames._"

Rien que ça !

Cela annonce une école de pimbêches.

Sarah traîne soudain les pieds et ne se résout pas à monter les marches du perron.

Une accolade de son père la force à se décider.

La directrice nous accueille.

Dieu, qu'elle est déplaisante !

Une vieille chouette grise aux yeux froids, voire durs.

Sa voix, en revanche, est mielleuse et hypocrite.

Je suis emmenée au deuxième étage vers la chambre prévue pour la gamine.

Peste ! Elle est bien logée… Il y en a qui ne se refusent rien ! Papa a ouvert en grand son portefeuille pour sa princesse !

Je serais curieuse de comparer avec les chambres des pensionnaires ordinaires.

Enfin, moi, cela me convient tout à fait.

La paix, vous dis-je ! Quitte à tomber dans l'exil de la poupée de compagnie, autant que ma retraite soit dorée…

Vous avez raison, je songe beaucoup à mes propres intérêts.

Je défie quiconque de me le reprocher.

La directrice se nomme Mlle Mangin… ah, une vieille fille. Naturellement…

Elle nous laisse seuls (bon débarras!).

Sarah m'installe dans un fauteuil à bascule et lui imprime du mouvement avant d'ôter son manteau.

Beuh ! Ca balance drôlement vite. Est-ce que les poupées peuvent être malades ?

Je m'amuse tout de même. Je me sens revenue à une place d'honneur.

Sarah voltige comme un moineau devant la bibliothèque sous le regard piteux de son pôpa. Elle veut noyer le poisson pour oublier son chagrin je parie.

Gagné.

La scène redevient tragique au moment ou papa offre sa photo à sa fifille.

Et on ose insinuer que je suis narcissique ? (si, je vous ai très bien entendu penser !)

Dernier câlin.

L'héroïne ne pleure toujours pas.

Enfin, le baiser d'adieu. Monsieur Crewe espère que Sarah sera heureuse ici. Franchement mon vieux, à bien observer la figure de garde-chiourme de la dirlo, c'est mal parti pour une scolarité chaleureuse !

A mon humble avis, tu as mal choisi ta pension.

Sarah s'enferme et me saisit trop brusquement.

Elle ignore les appels de la servante. Visiblement elle tient ferme sa décision de ne pas craquer en public.

Cette fierté m'est plus sympathique qu'une crise d'hystérie enfantine.

Les larmes arrivent.

Et ça me mouille !

Qu'est ce qui m'attend, encore ?


End file.
